A Simple Wish
by lighthawkdemon1
Summary: After Negi looses an old family relic one of his students chances upon it and she then accidentally makes a wish upon it that changes the young wizard teacher...but is this change for the better and how will his students respond to it?
1. Twenty Sixth Period

**Negima!  
Magister Negi Magi**

_Disclaimer: This episode of Negima! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Negima! "Negima!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©2003-2006 Ken Akamatsu. Negima! is a trademark of Del Rey Books®. All rights reserved._

_Note: This episode takes place after Volume 3 of the manga, but will include minor details here and there about events that occurred in Volume 4. To avoid confusion, I will include only minor events from Volume 4 and other volumes as they are translated into English._

**A Simple Wish  
Twenty-Sixth Period:  
The Wonderful Transformation of Negi**

"…A-And my sp-spirit shall be uplifted…forevermore!"

Negi Springfield, the ten-year-old English instructor in the Junior High Division, Year 3, Group A class of the Mahora all girls Academy and Magister Magi in training stands from his seat in the front of his class and applauds politely. "Well done Izumi-san. You did an excellent job translating that last passage."

Ako Izumi sits back down in her seat, muttering, "Thank you Negi-sensei," with a light blush.

The young instructor takes a book off of his desk and faces it towards his students. "The Raven. This is a poem written by Edgar Allen Poe, a popular writer who was a native of America. His works are dark, but very good and meaningful. The book I placed on all of your desks earlier is a compilation of his greatest works, both poems and short stories. For homework I would like each of you to take a passage from any piece of work you like and translate it into Japanese. You will be reciting it in front of the class tomorrow so please try your best!" He smiles at the numerous groans following his homework assignment, most of them coming from the appropriately named 'Baka Rangers'. "Well that'll be all for today. Class dismissed."

All the students gather their things and make their way out the classroom to attend either other classes or one of the many, many clubs that Mahora Academy has. Negi places all of his paperwork and books in his backpack and starts to leave, only to stop in his place at the pretty young woman standing in front of him. "Negi-sensei," Ayaka Yukihiro, the Class Representative gushes, a lovely blush caressing her cheeks while beautiful exotic flowers appear behind her "you did a wonderful job teaching as usual!"

"Thank you Class Rep-san," the Magi in training kindly replies, "but the only reason why I am doing well is because I have such a great class!" He suddenly notices the odd look she is giving him. "Um…does the Class Rep need anything?"

"I was wondering what your plans are for the rest of the day," she innocently replies.

Negi shifts his weight, feeling his large wand push against his back. "Well I had no other plans for the rest of the day, but I was thinking about going to the cafeteria and grabbing a bite to eat."

Ayaka clasps her hands together, inching her face closer to her adolescent instructor. "Would you mind if I join you Negi-sensei? I have no other plans myself." This, in fact, isn't true. The Class 3A Representative has an Equestrian Club meeting today, but for the chance to get closer to her beloved Negi-sensei, she would gladly skip it…just this once. She does have a positive reputation to maintain after all.

The young boy is about to respond when his two roommates, Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoka Konoe, walk by. The granddaughter of the School Dean waves to him with a soft smile while her best friend looks away with a deep blush, remembering a few days ago when both she and Negi faced off against the student/wizard/vampire Evangeline A.K. McDowell and her partner, the student/robot Chachamaru Rakuso. In order to help defeat them, Asuna had to enter a probationary contract with Negi and become his partner. The contract was sealed with a kiss and Asuna used a bit more tongue on him than was necessary…in fact, she didn't even have to use her tongue at all, she just got a little caught in the moment.

Negi looks away from the two young women and back at an anxious Ayaka. "Sure!" he cheerfully answers. "I'd love to have some company!"

The Class Rep is suddenly so full of jubilation that she feels like she is floating a few feet in the air. She staggers on her feet for a few moments before regaining her composure. With a lovely smile, she places her hand on his shoulder and ushers the young instructor out of the class. "We must hurry if we want to find some good seats Negi-sensei. The cafeteria fills quickly at this time of the day."

"Oh really?" Negi mutters. The two of them are a few feet out of the classroom when an older student bumps into him, knocking him to the floor. He doesn't notice the small, sparkly necklace fall out of the back of his backpack. "Ouch."

"Sorry kiddo," the girl replies, not bothering to help him back to his feet as she rushes off to whatever she is going to.

Ayaka instantly helps the young Magi to his feet, her face adopting a worried expression. "Are you alright Negi-sensei? Did that terrible girl hurt you?" She does a quick inspection to see if any part of him has been harmed. Satisfied, she backs off, placing her hands on her hips with a frown. "The nerve! I don't understand how some people can be so disrespectful to such a highly talented instructor…unlike myself," the exuberantly rich young woman adds. "I have always been a perfect student to you, haven't I Negi-sensei?"

"O-Of course Class Rep-san!" he agrees. Feeling a bit awkward, he takes her hand and heads off towards the cafeteria, not noticing the glorious flush that has spread across Ayaka's cheeks.

As soon as they are out of sight, a young woman notices the necklace on the ground. "What's this?" She kneels down and picks it up, holding it out in front of her. The sunlight pours through the diamond like substance in the heart of the necklace, creating a prism of light to flow out onto the girl's partially obscured eyes. "Pretty."

* * *

Asuna raps her pencil against the book she is looking at, not knowing what to do. She flips through several pages, hoping to find something she can understand. "Ugh, this is hopeless," she moans while sinking her head down onto the book, the twin bells on her ponytails jingling slightly. "English, what a worthless subject!" 

"I don't know," Konoka remarks, walking into the room with some freshly made food, "with Negi-kun teaching now, it's been pretty fun! Our entire class has been doing better, including you Asuna."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," she replies, waving a hand dismissively. "Speaking of the little shrimp," Asuna adds, looking up from her book, "do you think it was a good idea leaving Negi alone with Ayaka? She does have that weird thing for him. I mean, getting all interested in a little boy, it's just not natural!"

The raven-haired youth waves the comment off with a smile. "Oh don't worry yourself Asuna! It's just a harmless little crush. I'm sure it'll pass over in time."

"Yeah," she agrees, nodding slightly, though she thinks to herself, 'I only hope it's a crush.'

* * *

Ayaka and Negi sit down at a table outside of the cafeteria with their food, enjoying the warm rays of the sun. The instructor takes a sip from his drink and begins, "So Class Rep-san, tell me a bit about yourself." 

The blond haired young woman nearly drops her fork in surprise. "Ah! Y-You really want to know more about me?" Her face starts to heat up as little hearts float around her head. At Negi's confused nod, she swoons in her seat with the back of her hand resting against her forehead. Several people around begin to back away at her odd behavior. After she regains herself, Ayaka leans in quite close, her legs rubbing against the young Magi's while she takes his hand in hers. "What is it you wish to know about me Negi-sensei? My likes? My bathing preferences? My…measurements?"

A large sweatdrop forms on the side of Negi's head. "Um…uh…" he nervously begins, "that information won't be necessary Class Rep-san. I was thinking more along the lines of something more natural and less…explicit," an unusual shudder runs through his body as Ayaka continues to rub her leg against his sensually, "l-like your family. Your house…it's so huge! What do your parents do?"

For the next hour or so, the two chat with one another, each speaking about practically any subject, ranging from family and friends to foods, classes and clubs they each enjoy, each learning a great deal more about the other than they previously did. The Class Rep looks over at a clock on the wall, her smile widening slightly. 'I can't believe I have been speaking with Negi-sensei for so long without that violent cretin breaking us apart. I have never been so happy!' Suddenly, a thought comes to her. "Negi," she begins, dropping the formality for the moment, "I have been wondering something, something very personal." She stops to politely allow him to either accept or decline her to continue.

"Yes Ayaka-san," the young boy responds, nodding once. "You know you can ask me anything."

"I am curious as to what's the full deal with you wanting to find a partner."

Negi nearly chokes on the tea he was just sipping, his eyes becoming very small at the moment. 'That was pretty blunt,' he thinks with a light cringe. "Well…" he hesitantly starts, "I-I'm not sure where to begin." His mind works quickly to find a good cover story that won't reveal his true identity as a wizard and a Magister Magi in training. "Uh…finding a partner is a long honored tradition for my clan." His eyes go wide at his little slip at the end. 'Drat!'

"Clan?" Ayaka asks with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by that Negi-sensei?"

The young instructor scratches the back of his head, now at a loss. He suddenly hears a tiny voice whisper from behind him, "Big brother! It is I, Chamo-kun! I'm here to help you out of your current predicament." After hearing this, Negi sighs very lightly in relief, thanking his pet, the ermine elf for making a much needed appearance. "Brother, tell her this…" for a few seconds, he tells the young instructor everything he needs to know.

Negi clears his throat lightly. "By clan, Class Rep-san, I mean several families, mine included, that work together and live very close to each other." At Ayaka's understanding look, he continues on. "They have been together for a very long time, marrying into one family or another, keeping all families strong. This worked well for a while, but soon their numbers began to…uh…diminish. A-After many discussions, they decided that to keep our clans alive, we would have to go out and search for a suitable partner." Under the table, the young instructor crosses his fingers, hoping that she'll believe Chamo-kun's story.

"Oh…that sounds so romantic," Ayaka sighs with stars in her eyes. Negi sighs and wipes away the bit of sweat that formed on his brow.

"Yeah," a voice softly adds behind him says, catching both people by surprise. They turn their heads and find Kaede Nagase, Makie Sasaki and Fei Ku, three of his class' five 'Baka Rangers' standing there, each with dreamy looks on their faces. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you Negi-kun?" the gymnast giggles, clasping her hands together at the side of her head.

The Magi in training nervously takes a sip of his tea. "I-I guess." His nervousness increases as the four young women crowd around him, pressing closer. "Uh…can I help with you ladies with anything?"

"Is true?" Fei asks. "I mean, is rumor true? Is you a prince from tiny country or something?"

Kaede smiles lightly, a mischievous glint hidden under her almost completely closed eyes as she expects not to hear the real answer. Last Saturday, she witnessed Negi using some magic while he was leaving her special training area deep within the woods to the east of Mahora Academy. It was then that she realized that he is a wizard. He believed that she was asleep at the time and still doesn't know that she knows about him. Luckily for the young Magi in training, Kaede is very good at keeping secrets.

Negi looks at the Chinese girl, his face adopting a confused expression. "Me? A prince?" He shakes his head slightly. "Sorry, but I'm not related to any Royalty in any way…and I'm from England, which isn't a small country." At a few of the girl's crestfallen looks, he asks, "By the way, where did any of you get the idea that I was a prince?"

The four students all look at each other, all their expressions going from surprise to wonderment. "Come to think of it," Makie begins, taping her chin with her index finger, "it just started as some silly little rumor a while back, but I guess it caught on or something and we all started thinking it was true."

"Bath Hall gossip," Kaede calmly adds. "Anything said in there tends to…spread around very quickly."

Negi is about to say something when suddenly a familiar shadow with long ponytails appears behind him. He looks up to see a not too amused Asuna gazing down at him. "Oh…um…h-hello Asuna-san! Fancy meeting you here!" He lets out a light squeak as his roommate, and nonparticipating bedmate, grabs the top of his head and easily lifts him up out of his seat.

"Come on 'your majesty', we're going home," she grumbles, turning around and starting to walk away, leaving four upset young women in their wake. Negi quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out some money, which he then tosses over towards the table he was just sitting at, his magical skills helping them to land perfectly on it. He waves to all the girls once before Asuna tucks him under her right arm to prevent him from escaping.

"Gotta admit, Negi-bozu is skilled," Fei mutters, watching the money land on the table, getting two nods in approval from Makie and Ayaka and a knowing smile from Kaede.

* * *

The next day begins as usual with almost every student, plus Negi, rushing out of the train towards Mahora Academy, all hoping to not be late. As the trio of Konoka, Asuna and Negi, who also has Albert on his shoulder, begin to make their daily trek, the young instructor gets his usual greetings from a good portion of his students running alongside him, almost all appearing as cheerful as ever. As they continue on their morning run to school, the pony tailed young woman sighs out loud. "We really need to get up earlier," she moans, "I'm tired of all of us running to school like this day in and day out. 

"Well we would have made the earlier train if you hadn't have shut off the alarm clock in our room Asuna," Negi calmly reminds her, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Konoka adds with a giggle, "you shouldn't be allowed to complain about something that you caused!"

"Oh shut it you two!" The young woman shouts in exasperation, a faint flush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "I was just a little tired after doing my round this morning, okay?" A vein starts to throb on her forehead as she notices that her two roommates aren't even paying attention to her.

The granddaughter of the Headmaster nods at something the young instructor just said. "Well at least she's admitting that she's responsible for the alarm not waking us up on time."

Negi agrees enthusiastically. "For Asuna…that's a great improvement!" They both stop their private conversation at the sound of strange cracking noises. They turn their heads and their eyes widen at the menacing sight of the twin pony tailed young woman next to them glaring in their direction and cracking the knuckles on her hands one by one. "Um…I think we should run faster…now!" The young instructor and his roommate quicken their pace with Chamo holding onto his Negi's head for dear life as Asuuna gives chase.

"Get back here you two!" she shouts while waving her fists around, staring daggers at her best friend and instructor while a large vein throbs near the top of her head.

Several feet behind the trio, Yuna Akashi and Akira Okochi watch them stampede ahead, both smirking widely. "Boy, those three sure are spunky this morning aren't they?" The daughter or Professor Akashi says with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Akira agrees, "but…" she pauses when a large clock tower nearby gongs the time, "…but at least they're going to make it to school on time!" She grabs her friend's arms and rushes forward full-speed. "Let's move!"

* * *

A short while later, Negi walks into class as his students all respectfully stand up and as he takes his place in front of the classroom, they all bow to him. "Good morning class. Please take your seats." As they do, the young instructor moves to the front of his desk, leaning against it while holding a small grading pad. "Alright, I hope all of you have found a suitable passage from the book of Edgar Allen Poe's greatest works and translated it properly since all of you will be reciting them today." He pauses a moment as a mixture of grunts, sighs, and groans fill his class. "Now I will be grading all of you on both how well you have translated the passage and your presentation of it too so be confident in yourselves and you will do well! So…are there any volunteers?" All of the girls suddenly decide to look away, not really wanting to be the first up to present and possibly make a fool of themselves in front of cute little Negi-sensei. 

The young instructor smiles softly at his class, watching their varied reactions. He waits a few moments for someone to speak up and when none do, he picks out the first name from the top of his head, "Nodoka-san, why don't you come to the front of the class and be the first to present the passage you translated?"

Nodoka Miyazaki snaps her head up, a furious blush playing across her face. "M-me?" she squeaks out in her soft voice. "B-but why me Negi-sensei?"

"Why not?" he calmly replies. "I've always been impressed at how well you do your work, and I'm positive that today is no exception."

The very shy librarian's blush reddens several shades at his words. 'I-I never knew Negi-sensei thought so highly of me,' she thinks to herself. With a slight nod, she stands from her seat, holding in her hands the passage she dutifully worked on yesterday.

As Nodoka slowly makes her way up, a glimmer of light off of her new necklace shines in the Magi in training's eyes. It is now that he notices what she is wearing. The Magi in training quickly walks behind his desk and searched inside of his backpack, his eyes widening as he can't find what he is looking for. "Nodoka-san! Where did you get that necklace?"

Suddenly the attention of the entire class is on the quiet young woman, who squirms uncomfortably under all their gazes. She lifts up the lovely jewel, looking at it fondly. "I-I found it yesterday after class. It w-was just lying on the floor in the hallway and nobody was around it so I picked it up. It's really pretty." She draws her attention back to her young crush. "D-Do you know whose necklace this is Negi-sensei?"

"Yes," he quietly answers, walking nearer, "it's my mother's. She gave it to my cousin a long time ago and she gave it to me right before I left to come here to teach. It's an ancient family heirloom passed down many generations." He smiles brilliantly. "It does look quite nice on you Nodoka-san."

Her blush reddens to even deeper levels by both his words and the fact that every young woman around her has gotten up from their seats and are now crowding around her, trying to get a look at the necklace. "Oh wow, that necklace is beautiful!" One girl says.

"It looks really finely made," Asuna agrees, thinking, 'I wish I could afford something like that,' to herself.

"And that gem is gorgeous! I've never seen one like that before."

"Yeah," Kazumi Asakura adds, gently lifting the gem up and inspecting it closely, "I happen to know a lot about jewels and gems and I haven't seen anything like this ever." She looks up at the young instructor, her journalistic instincts kicking in. "Do you know what kind of gem this is Negi-sensei?"

Negi's face adopts a thoughtful expression for a moment. "I'm not sure exactly what kind it is, but my mother said it was called the Jewel of Dreams, or the Wishing Gem. She told me the legend of it is that if anyone pure of heart were to make a single wish with all of their heart, it would come true." A large sweatdrop forms on the back of his head at the looks each and every girl is now giving the gem.

Ayaka suddenly stands in front of the class, her hands on her hips with a slightly superior expression gracing her lovely features. "Now as Class Representative, I feel that I should be the one to make a wish on Negi-sensei's necklace."

Asuna turns away from her friend/rival and snorts in amusement. "Negi-bozu said 'someone pure of heart' can use it, and I don't think chasing after some little boy is something that anyone would call pure."

The very wealthy young woman, hearing what she said, leaps into the air, giving the twin pony tailed young woman a flying kick to the back of her head. "You should know to not speak of your superiors like that Asuna! One of these days, someone will put you in your place, and it will not be pretty!" She moves back just in time to avoid a vicious backhand and their encounter quickly turns into another of their bouts of fisticuffs, drawing the attention of just about everyone around them.

While they are distracted, Nodoka looks at the beautiful jewel in the heart of the necklace closely. 'I can have anything…my heart desires?' her mind whispers, her eyes moving towards a certain young instructor, who is frantically trying to get his two anger challenged students to stop fighting each other. Grasping the jewel tightly, Nodoka mutters, "I wish Negi-sensei were older so he could go out with me." A loud gasp escapes her as the gem begins to shine brilliantly and float in midair.

As it glows brighter and brighter, it gathers everyone's attention and they all back away, afraid of what is happening and what might possibly happen. The light begins to pulse as a humming sound reverberates throughout the room. The room is suddenly filled with a blinding light, forcing all those inside to shield their eyes. As they do, a beam shoots out and strikes Negi, hitting the Magi in training with such force that it shoves him past his students and into the chalkboard, nearly splitting it completely in two and momentarily knocking him senseless.

Right after he is struck with the beam, the light fades and the jewel falls back down to rest against Nodoka. As almost everyone blinks several times to get their sight back to normal, Ayaka notices the current condition of their teacher. "Negi-sensei!" In the blink of an eye, she is at the young boy's side, gently lifting him to his feet. He accepts the help, albeit a little shakily. "Are you okay Negi-sensei? What happened?" His class gathers around him to see if he is harmed, though by the looks of some of their faces, not all appear to care either way.

The Magister Magi in training nods once, a hand placed over his chest. "Y-Yeah," he shakily begins, "though my chest feels kinda funnAAAAAHHH!" he begins to scream as pain, extreme pain, ripples through his entire body. He wraps his arms around himself and collapses back onto the floor, his body convulsing lightly. All the girls around him leap back as his body begins to expand at an alarming rate, the aging process now put on fast-forward. His clothes rip and tear off, his body now too large to contain them. Just as suddenly as this strange process occurs, it stops, leaving Negi appearing several years older and dressed only in his torn boxer shorts, which by the way are uncomfortably tight. He stands up, not noticing how much taller he is, and rubs the top of his head. "Man…that hurt a lot!" he mutters. The now young man's eyes widen after he says this, his hand grasping his throat. "Hey, what's wrong with my voice? Why does it sound so deep…and…and why are all of you staring at me like that?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's notes**: Well if any of you are reading these revised author's notes you have probably noticed that I have made several changes here and there to this chapter. There will be other changes to my other chapters as well. After collecting and carefully reading every new volume as it is released I noticed many errors on my part on certain actions or characteristics here and there. I have been meaning to go through them for a while but have been putting it off due to laziness. After reading through my chapters I couldn't wait any longer. I hope these changes make all of you happy, I know I am now. – _lighthawkdemon_

Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon **(at) **Y!**


	2. Twenty Seventh Period

**Negima!  
****Magister Negi Magi**

_Disclaimer: This episode of Negima! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Negima! "Negima!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©2003-2006 Ken Akamatsu. Negima! is a trademark of Del Rey Books®. All rights reserved._

_Note: This episode takes place after Volume 3 of the manga, but will include minor details here and there about events that occurred in Volume 4. To avoid confusion, I will include only minor events from Volume 4 and other volumes as they are translated into English._

**A Simple Wish  
Twenty-Seventh Period:  
A New Crush? Negi's Moving!**

Negi Springfield leans against the chalkboard behind him, feeling unusually unbalanced. His magical skills normally enhance all of his abilities by a great deal but right now everything feels completely all out of whack, like it can't adjust to his body for some odd reason. He winces lightly as a ripple of power surges through him, power greater than anything he has felt before. After a brief feeling of nausea he regains his balance and stands to his full height, but quickly frowns as the young instructor notices that everything around him seems…smaller…shorter. 'My body feels all weird and my voice sounds funny,' he thinks to himself. 'What's going on?'

Just at that moment Negi's advisor, Shizuna, hurriedly enters the classroom, no doubt attracted to all of the noise of Negi crashing into the chalkboard and then his screams of pain afterwards as his body was forcibly aged several years due to the powers of the Wishing Gem. "Negi-sensei," she worriedly shouts, "are you alright? I heard all the racket and…" but pauses as she notices the scantily clad young man who appears to be in his mid to late teens standing in front of the class. "Um…excuse me young man," the advisor politely begins, "but what are you doing here?" She can't help but notice his chiseled physique and, judging by looks of appraisal he is getting from pretty much every girl in class, they have noticed as well.

"What are you talking about Shizuna-sensei?" Negi asks, grabbing his throat again after he talks, his voice still sounding…deeper. He places his other hand on his chest. "It's me, Negi."

"N-Negi? But…but that's impossible! How can you be Negi-sensei?" The older, yet very attractive woman takes a few cautious steps forward, carefully scrutinizing his face. 'Though,' she thinks to herself, 'he does look a lot like him. The hair is the same and he looks similar only…more mature and when I look into his eyes…I feel a warm, somewhat calming sense overcome me, just like with Negi-sensei.'

The young instructor scratches the back of his head, obviously confused. "What are you talking about Shizuna-sensei? I'm Negi, can't you tell?" Madoka Kugimiya suddenly stands up and reaches into her bag, pulling out something and holding it close to her chest. She walks directly towards Negi and he notices that as she gets nearer, her face becomes redder and redder for some strange reason. As she stops next to him, the young shorthaired girl turns her head, not able to look him in the face. Madoka holds out her hands, revealing a silver trimmed mirror. Negi takes the mirror and looks down and gasps in surprise when he doesn't recognize the person staring back up at him. He drops the mirror in shock but Madoka is quick to grab her precious silver item before it hits the floor.

It is now that Negi looks down at himself, finally noticing his taller, more aged body. "Wh-wha…what's going on?" He places his hands on his chest, not quite believing that he is awake. As a sudden thought comes to him, he pinches his side and winces in pain. Yup, this is real. The Magi in training looks back up to his transfixed class. "How did this happen?"

Thirty heads all turn as one to the shy librarian, Nodoka. The young girl stares down at her feet, though her furious blush is quite evident to everyone. "I-I didn't know," she softly replies, "I…didn't think it would work. I-I'm sorry." She quickly unclasps the necklace and places it on her desk, then covers her face with her hands and rushes out of the classroom. Her two close friends Haruna Saotome and Yue Ayase quickly follow after the shy librarian to help calm her down.

Shizuna walks to the middle of the classroom, confusion still etched across her face. "Would someone please tell me what is going on here? Why does Negi-sensei…why is he older?"

The now teenage instructor walks over to his desk and sits down to both hide his almost nude body and to try to rationalize what has just happened to him. "I-I believe it was the necklace Nodoka-san was wearing," he answers, furiously rubbing his temples in an attempt to rid himself of the headache that he now has. 'Man,' he thinks, 'this definitely wasn't something I needed to happen to me.'

"A necklace?" the older woman replies, tilting her head to the side with a confused expression etched across her face. She walks over to where Nodoka was sitting and picks up the necklace she put down onto her desk. "How in the world could this necklace do…_that_ to you?" she says, indicating Negi's current age.

The Magi in training is about to respond when he realizes that the entire classroom is deathly silent, every girl staring at him with assorted blushes across their faces. Feeling suitably embarrassed, he clears his throat lightly before replying, "Well I…uh…I think that we should talk about this in private. Ladies," he starts to all of his students, "I am giving you the rest of the day off so I can explain things to Shizuna-sensei and the Headmaster, and maybe see if we can find some way to put things back to normal." His eyes widen at the sudden outbursts from several young ladies.

Ayaka is the first to speak up. "N-Negi-sensei, why don't you just stay like you are right now?" She looks away with a heavy blush. "Wh-What I'm trying to say is now you are…well more mature and…" she is cut off by Fei Ku.

"You pretty cute when you shrimpy, but now…now you plain hot!" Next to her, Makie and Kaede nod in agreement, as well as several other assorted students. The Chinese girl rubs her chin thoughtfully, a not too innocent look in her eyes. "Say Negi-bo…er…kun," she corrects herself, the term 'bozu' not really applying to their instructor anymore, "you still lookin for partner? I no attached or nuttin' so you choose me?"

Ayaka is about to vehemently argue with her when Kazumi Asakura, a reporter for the Mahora news, shoves her out of the way, holding up a microphone attached to a recording device. "She makes an excellent point Negi-sensei. Now that you are of a more…suitable age, are you going to start looking for a partner or a girlfriend or something more enthusiastically? Like I've said before, about a fifth of this class actually has boyfriends of their own and now you can have your pick of any girl over twenty since you look to be close to eighteen now. So…is there any girl in particular that you like? What do you look for in a girl? Looks? Smarts? Personality?" She is about to continue when Negi jumps to his feet, getting everybody's attention.

"Come on you guys," he shouts, his agitation starting to get the better of him, "I gave all of you the day off so why can't you just give me a break for once?" A loud '**rip'** follows the young Magi's tiny rant and his entire body tenses up as he feels his last piece of clothing suddenly become very loose and slide down his legs and come to a halt onto the floor. 'Oh no!' the young Magi thinks in horror, 'what am I going to do now?' He is too stunned and horrified to move a single muscle.

The remaining students plus Shizuna all lower their heads, whatever blushes they all had before now reaching much higher magnitudes at seeing Negi's uncovered modesty. Kazumi pulls out a notepad and begins to furiously write down some notes. "Now _that's_ news!" she exclaims, then mutters, "I wish I bought that camera phone so I could've taken a picture," under her breath, "though I would've _definitely_ kept that picture for myself!"

Shizuna quickly regains her composure and leaps in front of the young instructor and spreads out her arms, shielding him from view. "Now you all have heard Negi-sensei so please take your leave from this class this instant! He has gone through a great deal already and doesn't need any more stress, especially from you girls!" The class all bows respectfully, some muttering apologies while others remain silent. As the girls grab their things and exit the class, many try to get one last look at Negi's hot new body, but his advisor is doing a good job at keeping him hidden. Finally Konoka and Asuna are the last two students left in class. They are just about to leave when Shizuna suddenly says, "Excuse me Konoka-san and Asuna-san," when they both turn around, she continues, "could you two please go to the Headmaster and inform him what has just happened, and can you possibly find some suitable clothing for Negi-sensei."

The Magi in training's two roommates nod and rush to do their appointed tasks. "Well be back right away!" Konoka happily states just before they disappear from view.

The advisor lets her arms slump to her side with a sigh. "Well Negi-sensei," she begins while turning around, "things sure have gotten increasingly inter…" but pauses as she finds that the young teen has vanished. "Negi-sensei? Negi-sensei? Where did you go to?" A light whimper from under his desk catches her attention. Shizuna walks over to it and kneels down, seeing Negi sitting under his desk, his legs pulled up to his chest. "Don't worry," she calmly says, "all of the girls have left…you can come out now." When Negi shakes his head furiously in response, she stands back up and walks over to the door and closes it. "There, now nobody will be able to see you," she pauses to move in front of his desk and sits down in Ayaka's normal seat, "and now I will not be able to see you either. Please get up Negi-sensei, I only with to speak with you and I would prefer to see who I am speaking to."

With great reluctance, Negi gets out from under his desk and slides into his chair, pulling himself in to keep his most private areas from view. "S-So, what do you want to talk about Shizuna-sensei?"

The older woman raises her right hand, the necklace holding the Wishing Gem dangling from it. "This necklace…it is magical, isn't it?"

The young instructor tenses up again, his eyes widening in surprise. "M-M-Magic?" he sputters out, nearly jumping out his seat, but stopping himself just in time. "W-What gave you such a crazy idea? Magic doesn't exist!" A light sheen of sweat forms on his brow and he nervously looks side to side, trying to find a way out of this current situation.

A knowing smile spreads across Shizuna's lips. "I am sorry, but I have to disagree with you there. Magic does indeed exist and you, Negi-sensei, are a Magister Magi in training." At Negi's dumbfounded expression, she continues, "The Headmaster informed myself as well as the entire faculty of your…situation." She places Negi's heirloom necklace onto his desk and back off. "We had already known that magic exists because of the Headmaster himself being a Magus…not to mention that there are several instructors around this district that teach varying levels of magic to a select few promising students." A warm, caring smile appears on her face. "The Headmaster knew that even though you are quite bright and are very determined, you are…were still only ten years old and those girls can be quite a handful and then some. We each made a promise to watch out for you and to assist when necessary."

Negi runs a hand through his hair, the new information coming as a bit of a surprise to him. "So all the instructors have been watching me?"

"More or less," she answers, "but they all have wisely kept their distance to avoid any unwanted attention. That and this year has been rather hectic and the instructors who know magic have been unable to help as much as they desired. Takahata-sensei, because of his friendship to you and myself as your advisor have been the only two that have been able to watch over you more closely…though Takamichi has backed down slightly due to his _busy schedule_." A mild frown distorts her beautiful features. "He has always put his guidance counseling and whatever else he does above everything else. That was one of the biggest reasons why…" she stops herself and shakes off her frown and breathes in and out a few times before looking back at the now teenaged instructor, a mischievous smile on her lovely face. "You know, there have been several close calls with students and civilians in the city. You seem to attract people like a moth to the flame when you use your magic Negi-sensei."

The young instructor wisely looks away in embarrassment, a light flush spreading across his cheeks. "Wow…uh…I had…no idea. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Shizuna waves his apology off. "Oh you don't need to be sorry for anything. This job can usually be quite uneventful but since you have arrived, I have been constantly entertained." She leans forward, an amused look in her eyes. "I have been watching the girls while they are around you. Several of them are quite taken with you." Her smile changes to a more…_interested_ level. 'And now that you've gotten older,' she thinks to herself, 'I'm certain many more will join that club.'

As Negi's blush deepens in thought, Asuna and Konoka make their return, each carrying some clothes in their arms. As they catch site of their instructor, blushes identical to his form on their faces. "I…uh…I mean we got some clothes f-for you Negi," the anger-challenged girl mutters, trying to avert her eyes from the young bo…man who was her first kiss, though now she wishes she had waited a little bit, a thought that is making her very nervous to be around him. "We didn't know what you liked o-or your size so the Headmaster just gave us a bunch of different kinds."

"Y-Yeah," her best friend adds in, "Grandpa said he'd be down as soon as he could. He's got a few things he needs to take care of first." The young woman gazes at the bundle of clothes in her arms to stop herself from staring at the fine male specimen in front of her. 'Oh my God!' she thinks, 'Negi-kun…he…he looks even hotter than I thought he would at this age!' Konoka lowers her head and lets her hair cover her face as she feels her blush go even redder. 'I-I wonder what he thinks of me. Hopefully something more than just his ne-san.'

Shizuna stands up and faces the two students, barely able to conceal her extremely amused grin. "Okay ladies, I suggest you drop the clothes you've brought and leave the classroom so Negi-sensei can put something decent on." With a shooing motion, the advisor gets them out and nods once at Negi before exiting and closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door snaps shut, one of the drawers on the young Magi's desk slides open and Chamo the ermine pops out, a strap of silky pink bra firmly held in his mouth. He lets go of his newest collection to his bed and hops on top of the desk, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Despite what has just happened to you, you should consider yourself quite lucky big brother."

Negi looks up from the pile of clothes, an exasperated expression on his face. "Lucky? Look at me! How am I going to explain this to everyone? All the girls in the class already saw what that necklace did to me and you know how quickly information spreads here! In like twenty minutes, the entire school's going to know about me!" He falls to his knees as his eyes become small white dots. "I'm going to be turned into a hamster for sure after this!"

"Not necessarily," the tiny pet/helper replies, putting out his cigarette in an ashtray that just appeared out of nowhere. "Since all of the teachers know about you, the Headmaster can think up of some clever cover story. You're a lot better off than either of us had originally thought."

The instructor looks up with a small smile. "You know…you're right." He goes back to shifting through the rather large pile of clothes on the floor when he notices something. "Hey," he mutters under his breath, "most of these clothes here are…really nice. Where did the Headmaster get them?" He finds a nice pair and puts them on.

A couple of minutes later, a knock resounds on the other side of the door and it opens slightly, Shizuna's head popping in. "Negi-sensei, are you suitably clo…oh my!" The advisor opens the door the rest of the way and she, plus Asuna and Konoka next to her gawk at the sight before them.

The teenage Negi is now dressed in a pair of dress shoes, black dress pants and a dark blue button up shirt. He is still buttoning up the shirt when the ladies opened the door, his bare, fit chest still exposed. Numerous shades of red spread across everyone's faces, but Negi quickly shakes his off and finishes fixing himself up. He spreads his arms out to give the ladies a full view. "So…uh, what do you think?"

* * *

Several floors up, Evangeline rests against the roof with a cup of freshly made tea, conflicting emotions raging through her tiny body. Not too far from her, her eternally loyal partner Chachamaru patiently stands by, occasionally glancing up at the calm, late morning sky. 'The Undying Wizard' 'Dark Evangel' lets out a soft sigh, thinking, 'Negi looks almost exactly like him.' She gazes up at the sky as well, muttering, "I never really did realize how much that little runt looks like the Thousand Master," under her breath.

Her mechanical partner, with her excelled hearing, is able to hear her mistress' words. "Yes," she calmly agrees, scratching her chin in a thoughtful pose, "they even look alike while completely nude."

Evangeline spits out the tea she was just sipping, her eyes wide and a deep blush on her face. "W-What the hell are you talking about Chachamaru? When did you see Nagi naked?"

"I never have Mistress but Chachazero has and she has told me many stories of your travels, though she seems to be more interested in telling the 'naughty' parts than anything else. She is also a very talented artist and drew a portrait of you watching the Thousand Master bathe. It was quite detailed." She wisely decides to not add the fact that her Mistress' first partner drew her drooling while watching Negi-sensei's father.

"I-I was not watching him," the part vampire sputters out, her face reddening even more, "I was merely spying on him and trying to find if he has a vulnerable spot."

Chachamaru nods once. "I understand Mistress. Were you able to discover anything during the many times you spied on Nagi Springfield-san?"

Evangeline looks away from her partner, her blush refusing to go away. "Not…Not really." She suddenly stands up and stretches lightly. "I'm bored just sitting here, let's go back to our room. I've been stuck in this damn town for far too long. The full moon will return in a few weeks and I'd like to set up a new plan of attack for Negi and his partner Asuna Kagurazaka and this time…we will be prepared for them."

"Yes my Mistress."

* * *

Meanwhile down in the Bath Hall the rest of the girls in the class of Year 3, Group A enjoy a very early bath, all of their minds stuck on a certain English instructor of theirs who was and currently still is the focal point of their gossip. While most of the girls have split up into their normal assorted social groups, the Narutaki twins Fuka and Fumika bounce in between each group, adding their two cents in when they deem it necessary. They stop in front of the group of Kaede, Makie, Fei and her Chinese Martial Arts Club buddy Lingshen Chao. "So," Makie calmly begins, sliding down into the warm, relaxing water, "I know we were all there…but how exactly did Negi-sensei get…bigger?"

"Who cares!" Fuka shouts, waving her arms around to get everyone's attention, "when a guy's got a bod that hot, why do you need to know anything?" A mixture of differently shaded blushes and shrill giggles follow that statement.

Fumika nervously pokes her slightly older sister on the shoulder, a heavy blush on her face. "S-Sis, why do you always have to be so…brash?"

"What's wrong with being brash?" She stands proud with her hands on her hips and a gleeful smile on her face. "In my dictionary, being brash means having the guts to say things that everyone else is too afraid to, and I wanna say that Negi-sensei was pretty cute before, but he's like a whole new level of hot now!" She giggles playfully as all the girls around her begin to blush even more. "I really don't care how he got his growth spurt, I just wanna know if he's still looking for a partner or at least someone to go on a date with, cause if he is, I should be the first on his list!"

"You most certainly will not," Ayaka suddenly shouts, moving in close to the much shorter girl. "As Class Representative, I believe I should be at the very top of Negi-sensei's list of women to choose for a partner." She stands up, proudly putting her very nice figure on full display. "I have everything he would be looking for and more in a suitable partner!"

Suddenly Madoka and Sakurako Shiina, two of the members of 3-A's cheerleading trio decide to have their say in the matter. "That is totally unfair Class Rep!" Sakurako shouts, waving her arms frantically at her side while her eyes go all swirly. "You can't just use your status to get ahead every time you want something!"

"Yeah," her husky-voiced friend adds in, "this time, all of us gets a fair chance at Negi-kun." Several other students including Ako, Akira and Yuna join her in opposition to Ayaka, showing that her influence as Class Rep can only go so far. The third member of the cheerleading trio, Misa Kakizaki, wisely chooses to stay silent, not wanting to get dragged into this matter any more than necessary. Besides, she is one of the very few girls in their class that admittedly has a boyfriend and she's quite happy with him.

While that assorted group has their little tiff about which one of them is more capable of being a better partner to Negi, Makie turns back to the group she is bathing with, shaking her head lightly. "Well since they're distracted, do any of you guys have an answer to my question?"

"It was that necklace of Negi-sensei's that Miyaza-san was wearing," a calm, soft voice says from their left. They all turn their heads and see one of their fellow students calmly sitting in the bath, a small bird resting in her right hand. Her physical appearance is similar to Fei Ku, with their dark skin, though the similarities end there. This other girl has shiny light purple hair, vibrant amber eyes and two noticeable marks on her face, one being a tear shaped tattoo just under her left eye while the other is a rather large scar that starts on her forehead, goes down over her right eye and ends on her right cheek.

Lingshen taps her chin thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "You're Student #31, Zazie Rainyday right?" The other girl nods in response. "Boy," she begins, a happy smile on her face, "this is rare treat! I no ever remember you saying more than two words since you start here! So why become so talkative now?" As she gets total silence in response from Zazie, large sweatdrops form on the four other girl's heads. "Okaaayyy…well if you no wanna talk about that, can you tell why it was Negi-sensei's necklace that changed him?"

"Certainly," the dark-skinned girl replies, rubbing her bird just under its beak with her free hand and getting a pleasant 'Tweet' in response. "As Negi-sensei mentioned earlier, the jewel in the heart of the necklace is a very rare stone called the Wishing Gem or the Jewel of Dreams," she pauses for a moment as a strange look passes through her eyes. "I would very much like to examine it. I have an…interest in such things." She clears her throat before continuing, "Any way, as Negi-sensei explained, if a truly sincere wish were to be made by a person pure of heart and spirit while holding the gem, it would come true. Miyaza-san was indeed pure in both her heart and her spirit and I assume her wish was also sincere so her it came true."

Fei rubs the side of her head. "Well what she wish for?"

"Yeah," Kaede adds, opening her eyes slightly, "did Nodoka wish for sensei to be older…or something else?"

Zazie suddenly stands up and turns her back to the four girls in front of her. "As to that, I am unsure. If you want to know the answer, ask her. I believe she is still in her room with Ayase-san and Saotome-san who are trying to comfort her." With that, she exits the Bath Hall.

Lingshen claps her hands together, the cheerful smile never leaving her face. "Alright! Since we got whole day off, why no we go and find Nodoka and ask her what she wish for, then we go find Negi-sensei and see if he interested in hanging out with us…and if no, then we make him!" She places her hands on her hips and smiles proudly while Makie, Fei and Kaede all rub the back of their heads with awkward smiles on their faces.

* * *

"What do you mean you're moving Negi?" Asuna shouts as the Headmaster, not quite believing what she just heard.

"I meant exactly what I said Asuna," the very old man answers, a hint of amusement in his hoarse voice as he easily detects the frustration and disappointment in the voice of his granddaughter's roommate/best friend. "I believe it is time that Negi moves out of both you and Konoka's room." He pauses for a moment to lean back in his chair and stroke his beard lightly. "When you first arrived Negi," he begins while nodding in the young instructor's direction, "I had told you that you were to stay with Konoka and Asuna because we were short of space. That was not true and I apologize from the bottom of my heart for fabricating up that story to you on your very first day here."

Negi scratches the back of his head. "It's okay sir, but why…why did you lie to me?"

The Headmaster sighs deeply, a frown forming on his ancient face. "I knew you would have difficulty in starting as a ten-year-old instructor in an all girls junior high school, so I decided to have you move in with my granddaughter and Asuna-chan. I had a strong hunch they would help you be more at ease around all the other students and thus become a better instructor." He rubs his chin as a little twinkle forms in his eyes. "My hunch was correct, and I've noticed that all of the girls in your class, you two included," he indicates towards Konoka and her roommate, "have warmed up a great deal to him. You all have seemed to help out each other, you young ladies in making Negi a better instructor and you, Negi-kun, in making the girls all better students." He raps himself on the side of the head. "Ah, excuse me, I am getting off topic. I am seeing the looks you girls are giving Negi now and it worries me." Both Asuna and Konoka blush deeply as their instructor scratches the side of his head in confusion and Shizuna covers her mouth to hide her giggling.

"I may be old, but I am neither senile nor dead," the Headmaster says with a chuckle. "I was never concerned over Negi staying with you two because he was only ten-years-old and would only be thought of as a younger brother but now," he pauses to level everyone with a serious expression, "now that Negi-kun has…_acquired_ this new adult body, I am more than concerned over what may possibly occur between him and any of you young ladies. You may not fully comprehend what I am trying to say Negi, but I am sure everyone else here does."

"B-B-But I wouldn't ever do anything like that!" Konoka protests.

"Yeah," her good friend adds in, "I wouldn't do anything either!"

The Dean of the Mahora Academy shakes his head. "I trust your words, but unfortunately there is more to this matter than just words. Konoka, Asuna-chan, please leave for the moment, I need to speak to Negi and Shizuna alone." They are about to protest, but a stern look from the old man silences them and they reluctantly leave the Headmaster's office. As the door closes, he continues, "I have already informed all of the staff about what has happened to you and they are spreading a cover story as we speak. It may not be much, but it should quell any unwanted questions as long as you are stuck in your older form. I will look into some old books and scrolls in my collection to see if the wish from that magnificent jewel can be reversed…but for now there is something more important to discuss." He leans back in his chair to get more comfortable. "You need to understand that now you have matured Negi, hormones will come into play now."

"Hormones?" The Magister Magi in training questions. "What do you mean by that sir?"

"The girls here will see you in a whole new light now that you are of a more…suitable age Negi-kun. Their interest in you will grow to more physical levels, as will yours. You are an attractive young man filled in a school with plenty of attractive young woman all close to your current physical age…though I think you appear to be a few years older. You will face many new challenges now that you most likely are not prepared for, and that is why I have decided to move you out of your current residence. You will immediately move in with someone who will help guide you through this confusing time for you and more importantly, help you to understand the most complex and confusing thing on this planet, women." He chuckles as Shizuna crosses her arms under her ample chest and gives him a frustrated scowl.

Negi manages to let out a small smile. "Well I guess that's a good thing. I was getting a lot of funny looks when I was walking down to your office sir. I would help a lot to know what all of them were about."

The Headmaster laughs merrily. "Yes, I am sure you would want to know wouldn't you? Well would you like to know who you will be staying with?" As the young instructor nods, the much older man gestures over to the other adult in the room. "I had thought that choice would be obvious Negi-kun. Shizuna-sensei, by being both your advisor and a woman, is the perfect candidate to assist you. I hope that neither you have any objections to this."

"I-I guess I don't," the young man answers while scratching the back of his head.

Shizuna takes a quick glance over at Negi, looking him up and down once before replying, "I have no problems either Headmaster."

The old man rubs his chin with a slight nod. "Then it is done. Negi, I would like for you to move all of your belongings out of Konoka and Asuna-chan's room and into Shizuna-sensei's. Since you gave your students the day off, you have plenty of time to move." He stands up from his seat. "Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters I must attend to." The two other people give the ancient man a respectful bow before he slowly exits his office, leaving the door open behind him.

For a few moments, Negi and Shizuna stand in complete silence. The advisor looks over at the young instructor. "Well Negi-sensei," she begins, "I suppose we should do what the Headmaster wishes." She then gives him a reassuring smile. "Do not worry, I'll make sure that you are well-informed about everything you need to know." With that, she turns and leaves the Headmaster's quarters.

Negi, for some strange reason, can't help but stare at his advisor's very nice derriere as she sways her hips from side to side while she exits. He quickly shakes his head to regain himself. 'Yikes what was I doing?' he thinks in alarm. He looks down at his hands and mumbles, "Man, something tells me that things are going to be a lot stranger around here now that I'm stuck in this body…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's notes**: Well here is the revised version of my second chapter in this story. I didn't make a whole lot of changes but the one noticeable alteration was to Evangeline and Chachamaru's conversation on the school roof. Before I got some of the later volumes, I had believed that Chachazero was in fact an early model of Chachamaru. Since Evangeline was known at 'The Puppet Master' I thought she upgraded Chachamaru as the newer technology became available to her. Obviously I was wrong and I changed the conversation to suit it as well as give Chachazero a new talent. I hope you enjoy! – _lighthawkdemon_

Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon** (at) **Y!**


	3. Twenty Eighth Period

**Negima!  
Magister Negi Magi**

_Disclaimer: This episode of Negima! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Negima! "Negima!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©2003-2006 Ken Akamatsu. Negima! is a trademark of Del Rey Books®. All rights reserved._

_Note: This episode takes place after Volume 3 of the manga and as such, I will have the story line follow Volume 4 and every other Volume so on after they are translated into English. I will eventually diverge off of the normal story and introduce my own story, but for now I am content with the way things are moving._

**A Simple Wish  
****Twenty-Eighth Period:  
The Scoop of the Century!**

It took young Negi Springfield nearly half an hour to gather all of his belongings for his move to Shizuna-sensei's abode, even though aside from a few knick-knacks the young instructor has gotten since taking his position as the youngest instructor ever at the Mahora Academy for girls, all he has on him is the backpack he brought with him when he first arrived with his clothing and most of the magical items he owns or what was left after his battle with Evangeline. The main reason why it had taken him so long to get all of his stuff together is because of a rather teary-eyed Konoka attached to his leg like a lion to its captured prey. The young woman has grown quite fond of the young instructor and is very reluctant to let him just simply pack up and move out of their room, especially now that he has somehow grown up really fast into something more than just her 'cute little brother'…something much more.

Asuna is trying with all of her might to separate her best friend from their instructor, but her grip is surprisingly strong and resilient for someone who's extracurricular activities include being the President of the Fortune Telling Club and being a member of the Library Club. "Come on Konoka," she pleads while pulling back with all her might, which in turns lifts Konoka's body completely off the ground, "your grandfather ordered Negi to move out of our room, you and I both knew that he wasn't gonna stay permanently…so…let…go!" she finishes with a hard tug between each word.

"_NEVER_!" the granddaughter of the school Headmaster shouts, with tears pouring from her eyes. "I don't care what grandpa said, I don't want Negi-kun to leave!"

The teenaged Magister Magi in training sweatdrops at her words. "Look Konoka-san," he calmly begins while gently placing his hands on hers, "I really don't want to leave either. I like living with you and Asuna, but I have to do what the Headmaster tells me. I'm still your instructor so we'll see each other almost every day, and I'll stop by here as much as I can." Konoka's grip on his arm loosens and he uses this opportunity to escape from her grasp.

The young raven-haired woman looks up at her former roommate, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Do you…**sniff**…do you mean it Negi?"

"Of course he means it!" Asuna suddenly shouts, letting go of her good friend. "He'll come visit us if he knows what's good for him!" She flexes her right arm and gives the other two a cheeky smile. "I'll drag him here kicking and screaming if I have to!" A light frown mars her pretty features as she notices the ermine Albert Chamomile quickly darting around Negi and Konoka, going unnoticed by both of them. 'What's that little royal pain up to?' she thinks to herself.

Negi rubs the back of his head with a nervous chuckle at Asuna's little exclamation before leaning down and gently wiping away the other girl's tears. "I promise you Konoka-san. Besides, with your cooking, I couldn't stay away if I tried."

The young Konoe turns away and blushes deeply. 'I still can't get over how handsome he is now that he's…bigger,' her mind squeaks. She suddenly realizes how close they are right now. 'Maybe…maybe I could give him a better reason to visit…besides just my cooking.' Without even thinking clearly, she cups Negi's cheeks and leans in, capturing his lips with hers.

Asuna's eyes become small white dots and she mutters out a quick, "Huh?" just before brilliant white light forms under the instructor and the girl who is kissing him, light in the shape of a circle with strange runes all inside of it, a probationary contract circle. A large vein throbs on her forehead and she begins to crack her knuckles menacingly, staring murderously at a soon-to-be dead talking ermine who is currently dancing around waving a 'Victory!' flag.

Konoka backs off of the kiss, the magic of the probationary contract plus the feeling of her first kiss filling her with a strong sense of exhilaration. "Wow," she mutters, brushing some hair out of her eyes, "that was…magical!"

'You have no idea,' Negi, Asuna and Chamo-kun all simultaneously think, the now taller of the three still blushing heavily at his first kiss with Konoka…which strangely made him feel a lot differently then when Asuna kissed him not too long ago.

The granddaughter of the Headmaster bows her head down in embarrassment for a moment and when she looks up, a card is hovering right in front of her eyes. "H-Hey," she stammers out, "what's this? A tarot card?" She quickly snatches it with a dreamy look spreading across her face while the air around her shimmers with little hearts floating around. Her eyes widen and she squeals out in delight as she gets a better look at it. "EEK! A tarot card with my picture on it!" She looks over at the now startled Magi in training. "Negi-kun, did you make this for me as a going away present?"

Negi scratches the back of his head in nervousness, but luckily for him, Albert climbs up the back of his clothes and mutters in is ear, "Tell her 'yes' big brother. She doesn't know about your status so we should keep quiet about everything for right now since the less people who know about us, the less likely there will be gossip."

The young Magi turns his attention back to the raven-haired girl who gave him his second kiss and nods vigorously. "O-Of course Konoka-san! I knew you were into all that fortune telling stuff and I thought you'd really enjoy that gift!"

Clinging to the young man's back, the snow-white ermine rubs his chin while nodding. "Good one big brother!" A sudden thought comes to him and he asks, "Hey big brother, did you get a card just like that when we did the probationary contract with ane-san?"

"Huh?" Negi mutters out loud. "Oh!" He suddenly reaches into his pocket and pulls out the card that is proof of his contract with Asuna. "I almost forgot about this one!"

Konoka looks up from admiring her 'gift' and quickly notices that her favorite instructor is holding another 'tarot card'. Moving at a speed that would impress any Magi and his or her partner, the young woman snatches the card from Negi's grasp, squealing again as she takes in the picture on this one. "Oh wow! This tarot card has Asuna's picture on it! You made her one too! Negi-kun, you're the coolest!"

Her roommate and best friend finally snaps out of her shock and walks up to her. "Hey, what are you talking abo-whoa! That really is me!" she closely scrutinizes the picture of herself on the strange card and mutters, "though I wouldn't be caught dead in _that_ outfit."

Konoka is bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet in pure giddiness. "Oh these are the greatest things I've ever seen! Asuna, can I borrow yours for a little bit? I want to show these to the rest of the fortune telling club, they're gonna be so jealous!" Without waiting for an answer, she clutches both 'tarot cards' and runs out of her room, not noticing the Mahora Paparazzi who is standing on the other side of the door, having just listened in to everything that was going on inside and is still taking anything else that is being said.

The twin pony-tailed young woman walks over to Negi, a light frown on her face. "Okay, what's the deal with those cards and why did the one with Konoka on it just suddenly appear after she…kissed you?" She sends the extremely cheerful ermine on Negi's shoulder a menacing death glare, quickly wiping away the smile on his tiny face. "I know you got her stuck in a probationary contract thingy you vermin ermine, but how come that card with me on it didn't pop up after I…uh…kissed Negi?" Asuna wisely chooses this moment to look away, as both her and the young Magi's faces heat up in embarrassment. "And why did you have Negi make a contract with Konoka? I don't want her getting involved in any of Negi's magical business, especially if she could get hurt."

"It's quite simple ane-san," Chamo-kun begins while climbing on top of his 'big brother's' head, "Because Konoka-ne-san's grandfather, the Headmaster is an old Magi himself, it's probably safe to assume that ne-san has magic in her blood, even if she doesn't know it. It is always helpful to make contracts with another magical being, trust me on this one."

They all freeze as a loud 'thunk' sound resounds just outside their room, sounding as if something fell onto the floor. Asuna quickly rushes over, swings the door open and looks back and forth for any sign of who or whatever made the sound. After a couple of looks, she shrugs and closes the door. Right after she closes it the door to another dorm room that was fortunately or unfortunately empty depending on who you are opens and Kazumi walks out, rubbing her jaw with a bewildered look on her face. 'Th-That ermine talked!' she thinks in wonder. She quickly shakes it off and quietly rushes back to the door to Negi, Asuna and Konoka's room, fully intent on catching every littler word that is spoken, her eyes sparking at this journalistic marvel in progress.

Back in the room Albert continues on. "And now to the cards. They are proof of the probationary contracts both you and ne-san have with big brother. After you initiated a true contract with big brother I kept the card hidden because while we were battling Evangeline she didn't realize how powerful both of you were together and held back. That gave you an advantage against her, even if it was just a small one."

"So…the only reason we won was because she went easy on us. And if we have to fight her again… does that mean that she'll beat us?" Negi questions, feeling a bit unease at the thought of possibly losing against the cursed vampire and getting all of his blood sucked out so she can be free to roam and probably terrorize anywhere she feels outside of the school grounds.

The snow-white ermine shakes his head vigorously. "Of course not! I will admit that we would've had a tougher time beating her if she had fought to her fullest, but a win is a win, so you shouldn't let it get to you big brother…and you too ane-san!" The ermine decides to keep the full truth from them to keep their morals up high. After watching Evangeline in action, he could tell that she was holding back quite a lot and just toying with Negi and Asuna. After some light research, he realized that the 'Undying Wizard' is in fact much, much older than she let on and probably has mastered an innumerable amount of spells and become shockingly powerful. 'I think I'll keep that info to myself for now,' he wisely thinks.

"I'm not bothered," Asuna admits, "we beat her, end of discussion."

"That's the spirit!" Albert cheers, trying to remain upbeat, "and now that you've magically aged, your powers have increased as well to fit your more mature body. I'm confident if you ever fight Evangeline again, she'll have a pretty rough time taking you down, even if she's fighting all-out." He suddenly whips out his magical ermine chalk and waves it around for a moment, creating two duplicate probationary contract cards. He hands the one with Asuna on it over to her. "Okay, these are copies of the real cards. I want you to keep your copy on you at all times ane-san, and the same goes to you with the real ones big brother! We'll have to get those from Konoka-ne-san and give her the copy."

Asuna grabs the copy of her card while Negi grabs the other. "I don't get it," he begins, "I know that I need to hold onto the contracts, but what do Asuna and Konoka-san need copies for?"

Negi's 'pet' pulls out a cigarette and lights it and is about to take a drag when Asuna quickly grabs it and puts it out with a look of annoyance. The ermine sighs lightly before responding, "There are a couple of reasons actually. First, you can use the card to communicate telepathically with each other."

"Telepathically?" the twin pony-tailed young woman asks. "You mean like with our minds?" When Chamo-kun nods in response, Asuna gazes down at her card in wonder. "Wow, that's pretty cool! What else do these things do?"

"Plenty ane-san. Another is big brother's ability now to summon you from far away." Before either humans can ask about that, he adds, "if big-brother were in trouble and would need your help, all he'll need to do is use the call upon you with his card and you'll appear at his side, no matter where you are. The last, and certainly most important ability is its powers to invoke your abilities and tools."

"Tools?" Negi questions. "What tools? I know about her abilities, since she did use them to fight off Chachamaru-san, but I didn't see her using any tools of any kind."

The ermine hops down onto the floor and stands in front of Asuna, holding his chalk in his hand. "Here, I'll show you. Ane-san, hold your card like so and say 'Adeat'."

With a quizzical look in her eyes, she hold out her card and mutters, "Adeat," and just as the words leave her lips, the card glows a brilliant white and her skirt floats up slightly as the card elongates into a dangerous looking…giant fan with the words 'Magister Magi Asuna' written at the top. Asuna's look of surprise is quickly reverted into a mixture of confusion and skepticism. "H-Hey! What the hell is this!" She shouts. "This stupid looking thing doesn't look like that cool looking sword I'm holding on the card! How am I supposed to fight anybody with this! Give them a nasty paper cut?"

Large sweatdrops form on both Negi and Albert's heads. "Oookay…that's weird," the teenaged Magi mutters, "maybe looks are deceiving or something. I think your weapon is called the '**Ensis Exorcizans**'. I just hope it's as powerful as the name says it is."

"Oh, and when you want to store is, say 'Abeat'," Negi's old friend chimes in.

She does and it reverts back into its card form. Asuna blinks and then says, "Adeat," again, watching in awe as the card becomes her weapon once more. Her eyes become large white dots as she says, "This is great! I can conjure magic!" The young woman holds her fan up proudly. "Wow! This rocks! It's like I'm a wizard too."

Negi smiles happily. "Well I'm glad that you're happy Asuna."

"Yes," Chamo-kun agrees, "and use your weapon well."

The occasionally temperamental young woman changes her weapon back into a card again and rubs the back of her head. "Man, everyday here since you've come along is like one big adventure after another Negi! Why don't we get your stuff so you can finally move over to Shizuna-sensei's? Konoka's in a better mood, but I'm pretty sure she'll try to keep you in here if we're still here when she gets back." With that, the two humans and snow-white ermine start to exit the room.

They are just a few feet out when Chamo-kun hops off of Negi's shoulder. "You go on ahead," he says to the other two, "I forgot to grab something. I know the way so don't worry about me." The two humans shrug and go on their way, neither of them noticing the grin on the ermine's face or the strange glint in his eyes. The small talking animal runs over into the bedrooms and leaps on top of Konoka's dresser. He pries open the top drawer and gazes in awe at the items that make up his bed every night, specifically since they all belong to the young Konoe. Without a moment's hesitation, he leaps inside and begins to dig through the 'bedding material', looking for the very best pair to take with him. After a minute or so of searching, he finds the perfect bra and panty to take along.

Albert leaps to the floor and happily trots out of the room, but skids to a halt as he comes head to head…er…shin with one of the last people he wanted to run into: Student Number 3, Kazumi Asakura A.K.A 'The Mahora Paparazzi'. The young woman kneels down in front of the ermine, grinning in a way that sends chills running through his soul. She holds out her recorder in front of him and hits the record button. "Alright now Mr. Ermine, I know you can talk so unless you want me to sell you to a lab or a zoo or something else much worse…tell me everything!"

* * *

It took Haruna and Yue nearly two hours, but they finally managed to calm Nodoka down, a feat unto itself since she was completely devastated at the thought of her beloved Negi being upset at her in any way. Her two best friends sit on each side of her on her bed. "I'm know Negi-sensei's not mad at you," the tallest of the group softly says while rubbing the shy librarian's back.

"Yeah," Yue chimes in, "he looked shocked and confused, but not angry at all, especially not to you."

"W-What…**sniff**…what do you mean?"

The smart, yet somewhat lethargic young woman lets out the briefest of smirks. "I might not pay attention to Negi-sensei's lessons like you two, but I do pay attention to everything else. I've seen the little looks he gives you when he thinks nobody's watching. He likes you."

Nodoka lowers her face again and her long bangs cover her eyes, though the redness on her cheeks is still quite visible. "Do you think so?" The hopefulness in her voice widens the smiles on her two friends.

"Of course!" Haruna happily says, patting the librarian on the back hard and nearly knocking her to the floor. "I never really thought about it til now, but Negi-sensei's always picking you first when he asks someone to present their work to the class."

The shy young woman looks back up to her friends, a glorious smile on her face. "You…you're right! He does pick me all the time!" She places her hands on her cheeks with a slight giggle. 'Negi-sensei likes me!' her mind squeals in jubilation.

Yue suddenly leans closer to Nodoka, an odd gleam in her eyes. "You know, I've been wondering something for the last couple of hours and since you're in a better mood, now's the best time to ask you."

"Ask me what?" She feels a slight sense of dread at the look on her friend's face at the moment.

"There was a lot of commotion going on when most of the girls were arguing about that necklace with the wishing thing and I couldn't hear too well." She pauses to let out an uncharacteristically evil grin. "What did you wish for Nodoka?"

The librarian lets out a startled, "eep!" as her best friends close in on her, both wanting to know what she said that somehow made their cute young instructor rapidly age into a very hot young man.

* * *

"Wow!" Asuna says in a hushed whisper, "This place is really nice!"

Both she and Negi have just entered Shizuna-sensei's house in the residential/dormitory district. The first thing they notice as they enter through the front door while the advisor politely steps aside to let them in is how well furnished the house is. The instructor and student remove their shoes and place them to the side of the door. "Thank you for your compliment Kagurazaka-san," Shizuna replies with a smile, "I take pride in how well my house is presented. You are in fact the very first student I have had in here. Please put your things down so I can give you the tour." They do as they are asked and follow the oldest of the three around the house while she points out certain items she has acquired over the years here and there. After a couple of minutes, the little tour ends in front of the last room. She opens the door to a nice sized room fit with a dresser, a mahogany desk and a comfortable looking bed. "This will be your room Negi-sensei."

The now teenage instructor walks into his new room, taking everything in with an appreciative look. He walks over to the window and opens it, revealing the hustle and bustle of life outside. He turns around with a warm smile on his face, a smile that gives both women in front of him butterflies in their stomachs, though both would only admit that it was probably something they ate. "I think I'm going to like it here," he mildly comments.

Shizuna smiles gratefully. "Well I'm glad that you find my residence suitable to your tastes." With a quick thought, she turns to Negi's first probationary partner, her smile never leaving her face. "Well Asuna-san, Negi-sensei did not bring much with him and there is still plenty of daylight left outside, so why don't you go out and enjoy the rest of the day? I will be sure to have Negi completely unpacked and comfortable."

Asuna blinks a couple of times, knowing that she should leave, but not really wanting to. She looks at the Magister Magi in training, who shrugs his shoulders slightly. "I guess you're right," she mutters. "I'll be back just to check in before curfew time to make sure everything's okay." With a small wave, she reluctantly leaves, feeling as though what she's doing is a very bad idea.

After the temperamental young woman leaves, the advisor claps her hands together with a cheerful smile. "Alright now! Please unpack all of your belongings and when you are done, we can set up a few of the rules of my household!"

Negi pauses in mid step and turns around, a quizzical expression on his face. "Rules?"

* * *

Kazumi sits down on her bed, digesting everything Chamo has just told her, which is quite a bit…even for her. The young reporter doesn't have to worry about expecting any company since, because of her reputation and ability to find out anything and everything about anybody, she doesn't have any roommates. "I never realized…" she whispers under her breath, "I never imagined there being a whole other world out there that most normal people never get to know about."

"I know it's a lot to take in ne-san," the talking ermine calmly replies while giving her a nickname at the same time, "but I know you can handle it."

Kazumi rubs her chin thoughtfully while her mind moves a mile a minute. 'This is…monumental!' she thinks in glee. 'With this little ermine on my side, I could sell books, sponsor television shows, movies, games, merchandise and just about anything else and make millions off all this info, but I still need more proof than just his word…even though a talking ermine is something you definitely don't see every day.' As a sudden thought occurs to her, she leans in closer to Albert, a devilishly wicked smile on her face. "So tell me Chamo-kun," she starts in a voice laced with honey, "just how do you get one of those probationary cards again?"

* * *

Some time later Negi begrudgingly enters the bath hall on orders from Shizuna-sensei that if he is to stay with her, he must take at least one bath a day. He has made sure that it's now the time for only academy staff to use the baths and not any of the students in order to prevent any problems. He walks in the completely empty area and sighs in relief, not particularly enjoying having company while having to bathe. He places a wooden tub full of cleaning supplies into the water and then lowers himself into the hot, relaxing water, letting out a small smile of comfort. "This actually isn't that bad," he mutters out loud. "Well…it's better than the last bath I took," the young man adds, remembering not too long ago when Asuna dragged him into this bathing hall and literally threw him into the water.

'It wasn't exactly my fondest memory,' he thinks with a grimace, 'but then again, Asuna-san was a lot gentler cleaning me than I expected her to be.'

The young instructor spends the next few minutes washing himself up while getting a good look at his new aged body. He looks around a couple of times to make sure that the Bath Hall is completely empty before standing up and directing his gaze downwards and opens his towel, a small smirk forming on his lips. He mutters out a quick, "Whoa," before the sounds of someone entering catches his ear and he hurriedly sits back down into the cloudy water, his face burning in embarrassment as he realizes what he was just doing. Negi makes sure the towel is completely covering him up again before turning around to see who has entered.

As he does, his eyes widen in shock. "S-Shizuna-sensei?" he sputters out. "What are you doing in here!"

"It's the instructor's time to bathe if they so choose," she calmly replies while taking slow steps into the water, her towel hugging her curves in all the right places, "and I like to feel clean before going to bed. Is there something wrong with that Negi-kun?"

Something about the way she is looking at him makes the young Magi in training feel quite nervous. "N-No, nothing's wrong." As his advisor gets nearer and nearer, he begins to scoot away. "Well I…I guess I'll go to another spot to give you some privacy." He turns around and is a moment away from freedom when she grabs his arm and holds the young man in place.

"Oh there's no need to do that Negi-kun," she coos, making the instructor even more nervous, "we're both adults now, there is nothing to be worried about." As he reluctantly turns back around and calms down, the young woman wearing the Shizuna wig and mask fights hard to hold back her smile of triumph. 'Good Negi-kun, let yourself relax. Calm down so you can tell and show me all your secrets!' thinks Kazumi with glee, then starts to give Negi a long and slow back massage, helping to calm the young Magi down a little. "Negi-kun, can you do me a favor?" she asks Negi as she starts to give small kisses on Negi's back, taking both of them by surprise at her brazen actions. 'W-What in the world am I doing?' the Mahora Paparazzi thinks to herself, though is unable to stop what she's doing.

"A…A favor? What kind?" Negi stutters as he feels his nervousness grow at the much too forward 'advisor', but at the same time feels something not too unpleasant stir deep within himself as his vision goes mildly hazy. 'What's going on? I-I feel l-like I'm going to burst!' The young instructor is still adjusting to his newfound young male's hormones and greatly increased magical power and both are proving to be a very interesting combination, especially in his current situation.

Also, unknown to the two currently in the Bath Hall, Chamo made a probationary circle within the bathing area shortly after he moved in with Negi and his former room mates, just in case his big brother decided to have any 'extracurricular activities' with any of his lovely young students.

"Please show me some of your magic," the imposter Shizuna says to Negi as she stops her ministrations, much to the relief of Negi…though the sad puppy eyes look she is now giving him makes the young man wish she went back to massaging him.

"H-huh?" Negi questions, look his advisor is giving him helping to slowly crumble away his resistance.

"Please," Shizuna pleads as she goes to Plan B and moves into glomping range.

"Wha…" is the only thing Negi can say before his head gets sandwiched in the lovely woman's ample bosom, his arms flapping up and down rapidly like a humming bird and his face flaming red. Negi's mind is trying to find a way out of his predicament when something bursts forth from inside of him and his eyes glaze over.

Kazumi smiles in triumph as she notices Negi start to glow, but it is short lived as his arms flop down to his sides. For a brief moment she thinks that he might've gone unconscious from the head rush and overexertion when he suddenly lifts himself up and stands to his full height and looks down at the surprised 'Shizuna' before he makes his move.

Kazumi can only utter a short "What?" before Negi puts a hand behind her head, leans down and gives her an earth-shattering kiss. His tongue quickly finds its way into the startled young woman's mouth as an uncontrolled burst of magic works its way in between them, Negi's raging hormones causing his magic to be erratic and unpredictable. Neither notice the activation of the probationary circle all around them as they are still deep in their kiss that is giving Kazumi such euphoria that she falls unconscious right after Negi pulls away.

The young man shakes himself out of his stupor and notices that Shizuna has fainted because of their powerful kiss. He blushes heavily in embarrassment and hurriedly carries her out of the pool bridal style and leaves her lying down on one of the lawn chairs. He then takes off to the changing rooms, giving a small thanks to whatever higher powers out there that the towel around his advisor didn't fall off. He never notices a tarot card materializing out of thin air over the prone Kazumi before fluttering down on top of her.

A few minutes later, Kazumi wakes up in a daze from Negi's kiss and looks around the Bath Hall. "Huh? How'd I get here?" she mutters out loud while standing up. She then looks into the warm waters and sees her reflection.

"Why am I wearing this disguise?" she asks herself out loud before taking off the wig and Shizuna mask. The reporter places them down and then notices a facedown card on the floor next to her. She picks it up and her eyes widen at what is on the card, "Huh! A tarot card with a picture of me on it! Who the hell made this thing?"

Kazumi sits back down and rubs the bridge of her nose, thinking deeply about what she did today but for some reason she can't remember anything before Negi gave her that spectacular kiss…not that she's complaining. She gets a pleasant shiver down her spine as she recollects how very good of a kisser Negi-sens…kun is…though it quickly reverts back into confusion at her apparent memory loss .The young 'human database' unsteadily gets to her feet and leaves the bathing area in a stagger, completely forgetting about her scoop of the century.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's notes**: Welcome to chapter three: revised. Truthfully I didn't need to make too many changes to this one. The one part I changed the most was some thoughts Chamo-kun had early on regarding Evangeline. I had thought her powerful at the time I had written this but I had not realized exactly how powerful she was until volume 6 when she easily destroyed the two-faced, four-armed, giant ogre: Ryômen Sukuna No Kami. After that I had a new respect for the diminutive vampire magi and decided to have little Chamo realize just what they could be up against. Hope you enjoyed the changes! – _lighthawkdemon_

Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon** (at) **Y!**


	4. Twenty Ninth Period

**Negima!**  
**Magister Negi Magi**

_Disclaimer: This episode of Negima! Is not of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Negima! "Negima!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©2003-2006 Ken Akamatsu. Negima! is a trademark of Del Rey Books®. All rights reserved._

_Note: This episode takes place after Volume 3 of the manga, but will include minor details here and there about events that occurred in Volume 4. To avoid confusion, I will include only minor events from Volume 4 and other volumes as they are translated into English._

_Author's Note: Hey guy's this is lighthawkdemon-sama's co-author speaking and I would like to tell you that this whole chapter is written by me with additional scenes added by lighthawkdemon, who is currently enjoying a well deserved break. Furthermore, looking back to the past chapters, it seems lighthawkdemon-sama made a mistake with the plot line, by saying that Nodoka had already confessed her love to our favorite teacher, which should've been the defeat of Evangeline since the story starts just after volume three of the manga and before volume four starts, there was no way for her to have confessed her love him (unless you go by the anime). I hope you guys enjoy reading this! If you have any flames at this chapter please aim it at me._

**A Simple Wish  
****Twenty-Ninth Period:  
****The War of Hearts Commences!**

**Love is like war, ****Easy to begin but hard to end…**

A handsome young man flies above Mahora Academy on his large wooden wand, the dark cloudy sky obscuring him from being seen from anyone down below. He is wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a black muscle shirt that shows his well-toned physique. His short red hair is matted with a mixture of water and sweat. He wipes his eyes as some stray droplets of water get into them and shakes his head, his mind a whirlwind of jumbled thoughts at what had occurred just minutes ago back inside the Bath Hall.

Negi Springfield is currently oblivious to the whole world around him as flies aimlessly in the air. 'Why did Shizuna-sensei come onto me like that?' he thinks to himself. 'I didn't think she liked me that way.' He looks down at his more matured body. "Is it because of _this_?" He mutters under his breath. "Is this what the Headmaster was talking about earlier?"

After nearly half an hour of flying around and thinking, the young instructor decides to go back home and quickly descends down towards a white house with a red tile roof, Shizuna-sensei's residence. His body, both physically and mentally exhausted from today's events, is in need for a nice rest so he sprints to the door as soon as he lands and fumbles with his newly acquired keys. He opens the door and shuts it behind him, momentarily relaxing against the door for a moment.

As he struggles to catch his breath he looks up and his eyes widen as he notices a pair of beautiful eyes staring at him, connected to an even more beautiful woman. "Shizuna-sensei! W-what are y-you doing here!" Negi stutters in surprise.

"Where else would I be, Negi-kun?" Shizuna counters with a confused look on her face. "This is after all my house."

Negi is about to say something but quickly closes his mouth. 'I was flying around for a while,' he thinks to himself. 'She must have woken up, got dressed and came back home while I was busy thinking.' The young boy stuck in a much more mature body sighs lightly. "Sorry Shizuna-sensei, I wasn't thinking for a moment."

Shizuna leans forward, growing a little worried at the young man's expression at her answer. "Is there something wrong, Negi-kun? You look a little pale. Are you sure that you're alright?" The advisor rises from her seat and approaches Negi, a concerned look in her eyes.

"N-nothing…nothing's wrong," Negi stutters as the slightly older woman stops in front of him and rests her forehead against his to check his temperature. He gulps rather loudly and feels quite nervous about her sudden nearness, considering where it just led to not too long ago in the Bath Hall. 'How did she get her before me?' he thinks to himself. 'I can tell she's a normal person, and there's no way she could be that fast.'

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Shizuna asks him once more since she can't feel or see anything wrong with the handsome young man with the exception of the heavy blush that is adorning his cheeks.

Negi smiles weakly. "Yeah...I'm fine...I just need some sleep. I'm going to my room now, Shizuna-sen..." he is quickly cut off by his advisor placing a slender finger over his lips.

"Negi-kun," she calmly begins, "while we are outside of classes I would like for you to call me 'Shizuna-san'," she pauses for a moment as her face adopts a playful expression, "or if you'd prefer, you can call me 'Shizuna-chan'!"

The Magister Magi in training's blush reddens several shades. "I-I think I'll stick with Shizuna-san…Shizuna-san."

The older woman lets out a fake pout. "Okay Negi-kun, be that way. Well you can go up to your room now if you want." The Magi nods dumbly and walks away, stumbling a few times as he does so. Shizuna giggles merrily at her fellow instructor's actions while thinking, 'My, things sure have become much more amusing around here. I would dare never to admit out loud, but I did heavily enjoy being so close to him just now,' she adds, a faint flush gracing her cheeks.

* * *

A combination of the early morning sun shining down and the aroma of a delicious breakfast wafting through the house is what finally rouses Negi from his deep slumber. He lets out a big yawn and stretches out before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A couple of minutes later, the young teacher heads out of his room, down the stairs and straight to the kitchen where his housemate is cooking breakfast for two. In front of the stove, Shizuna turns around after hearing her handsome young instructor enter. "Good morning, Negi-kun." she greets with a cheerful smile as he sits down on a chair near the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Shizuna-san." Negi replies.

"Negi-kun, do you have any plans after breakfast?" Shizuna asks as she puts couple pieces of bacon, a sunny side up egg and some toast on a plate and giving it to Negi. She goes to the counter and grabs a steaming teakettle, bringing it back to the table and pouring the young man some green tea.

"Thank you very much Shizuna-san and no, I don't have any plans," answers Negi. "I still have to finish setting up my room. Maybe I'll go out later when I'm done."

Shizuna 'hmmed' in response before putting another plate of bacon, eggs and toast on the table. She sits down after pouring herself a cup of tea and then begins to eat as well. After a few minutes of quiet eating, Shizuna's cell phone begins to ring and she quickly excuses herself to answer it.

She comes back a few minutes later and just by looking at her, Negi detects a hint of repressed anger coming from her but he decides not to ask her about it yet. Once they are done eating Negi volunteers to clean up and Shizuna exits the kitchen momentarily to change out of her sleepwear.

As Negi finally finishes cleaning, he hears Shizuna's voice call out for him from the living room. He dries his hands off before going to the living room, where his advisor is sitting in her chair reading a book. Taking a closer look, the young man sees that the title of the book is 'The Edgar Allen Poe Collection,' the same book he gave to his students to read before his little…_incident_.

"You called for me Shizuna-san?" he asks the female advisor.

Looking up from her book, she replies, "Yes I did, Negi-kun. Do you know about the Gold Saucer?"

"You mean that amusement park they just opened up, right?" the instructor questions while scratching the side of his head. "I've heard a lot of the girls talk about it recently."

The extremely attractive woman places her book down on her lap before asking, "Negi-kun, would you like to go with me to the Gold Saucer sometime?"

"Huh?" comes the intelligent reply from the bewildered young man as his eyes become tiny white dots.

"I have the tickets with me right now," replies Shizuna as she takes two tickets she was using as a page marker from her book "I would be honored if you were to accompany me when I go."

"Well I…"

A sudden chime of a doorbell saves Negi just in the nick of time as Shizuna gets up from her chair with a faintly noticeably frustrated scowl and answers the door. She is surprised to see Konoka standing on the other side wearing a long sweater and skirt combination with a baggy hat on her head. "Konoe-san what a pleasant surprise," the advisor kindly greets. "May I ask why you are visiting today?"

"I'm picking up Negi-kun today for a little shopping, Shizuna-sensei," Konoka answers. "He asked me yesterday before he went to take a bath."

'Hmm, Negi never told me about this,' Shizuna thinks to herself. 'I'll just tell her to come back later. I would like for him to answer before he leaves.' She is about to politely tell Konoka that Negi is unavailable for the moment and to come back later, but unfortunately for her, the young man is eavesdropping in on her.

'Oh yeah!' he thinks to himself. 'After everything that happened after I asked Konoka-san, I guess I forgot.' Remembering what he wanted to go shopping for and also wanting to have a little more time to think about Shizuna's offer, Negi rushes by the slightly older woman, grabs Konoka's hand and promptly runs away with her in tow. The Magi in training looks over his shoulder and shouts, "Shizuna-san, I'll be back later and I promise to give you an answer when I get back!" and then both he and Konoka turn at a corner and disappear.

* * *

"This is so much fun!" Sakurako shouts out while smiling widely. "I love shopping!"

"Don't get too emotional, Sakurako," Madoka jokes and is about to continue walking forward before she notices that Misa has stopped walking and is staring at something in the crowd of people ahead of them. "What's wrong, Misa?" she asks her friend who is now looking quite stunned at whatever it is she is looking at. Confused, both Sakurako and Madoka look to where Misa is staring and both of their jaws drop in shock.

"Oh…"

"…my…"

"…god!" comes the response from the three young women.

It's their young, and now oh so hot instructor Negi walking with their friend and classmate Konoka, but that's not the reason for their shock. The two young people are strolling down the busy streets of Harajuku with their arms intertwined, both seemingly on a date to the eyes of the cheerleading trio. They quickly get over their shock and somewhat stealthily follow their instructor and fellow student, who have just stopped in front of a clothes store.

"Do you think that this looks good on me?" Konoka asks while holding up a nice looking shirt.

"Definitely Konoka-san," Negi replies with a soft smile, "it makes you look very cute."

Konoka blushes deeply and giggles sweetly. "Do you really think so?"

The smile Negi gives her causes the young woman's heart to skip a beat. "Of course…though truthfully Konoka…you look cute in anything you wear." He wisely chooses to avert his attention from the young Konoe, whose face is rapidly reddening with each passing second.

It is funny to the three eavesdroppers to see their friend's face resemble a nice, ripe tomato, but their mirth comes to a screeching halt as Konoka suddenly leans in and gives Negi an innocent kiss on the cheek, though it doesn't look like its on his cheek from the angle the girls are watching from. "You're so sweet Negi-kun," she mutters with her head lowered so her bangs cover her eyes.

"Did she?" Misa uncertainly asks, doubting what she just saw.

"Yeah…she kissed Negi-kun on the lips," Madoka replies.

"Then they're on a date right now!" Sakurako says, instantly jumping to conclusions, and quite literally too.

"But Negi-kun is only ten-years-old!" Misa counters.

"He's may be just a little kid on the inside," Madoka replies, "but on the outside…" she pauses for a moment to get a nice mental picture of what he looked like completely in the buff the other day. Her two best friends beside her have the exact same thought, the more excitable of the two drooling slightly. As they come back to the real world, they all immediately start to freak out.

"This is bad! This is very bad!" the cheerleader/lacrosse player shouts while waving an arm around, her eyes giant swirls.

"You think!" Madoka sarcastically retorts. "If word spreads about Negi-kun and Konoka's secret relationship…it'd be the end of Negi's career as a teacher!"

"Yeah," Misa adds in, "Teacher/student relationships are really looked down on. Both of their reputations could be ruined!"

Madoka suddenly raps herself on the side of her head to compose herself. "Wait guys," she calmly, yet firmly begins, "relax for a bit and stop jumping to conclusions." She waits for her two friends to calm down before continuing, "Besides it could be Konoko-chan who's making the moves on Negi-kun!"

"Oh yeah…" The longhaired girl mutters, a dawning expression spreading across her face.

"Well if you put it like that, now we're working on a whole new perspective," the slightly hyper cheerleader says as she places a finger over her mouth. "Wait, didn't Negi-kun live with Asuna and Konoka before he moved out?"

Misa snaps her fingers as another thought comes to her. "Yeah and Asuna's an early sleeper cause of her job right?"

"Also Konoka-chan's really good at caring for people with all the cooking and cleaning she does," the short raven-haired young woman mutters out loud. "Maybe her maternal instincts evolved into feelings of love for Negi-kun." All three girls suddenly go into a daydream, thinking of how Konoka possibly seduced their hot young teacher…

"Negi-kun…" Konoka whispers huskily as she leans close to a shirtless Negi.

The young instructor mutters out a quick, "Konoka-san…" before she lunges on top of him…

For some reason both Madoka and Sakurako feel an odd tightening in her chest at the thought of her beloved teacher falling for another girl. Misa also feels a little twinge in her chest, though it is nowhere near as strong as the one felt by her fellow cheerleaders.

"Eating the forbidden fruit every night!" Sakurako whispers, a mad blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. She then thinks, 'I wish I could take Konoka's place,' which only helps to redden her blush.

"We've got no choice," the longhaired young woman says while flipping open her phone and making a call. "We have to blow the whistle!"

"What?" a shocked Sakurako shouts. "You can't let the staff office know!"

"Not the school faculty, you idiot!" Madoka shouts. "If we told them, they'd expel Konoka and fire Negi-kun or…or even send him to jail!"

* * *

While the cheerleading trio makes a call to a sleepy and uncaring Asuna and conjure up many false assumptions, Negi and Konoka continue to shop around, completely unaware of the absurdities being thought up and spoken just around the corner. The raven-haired young woman looks over at her current shopping buddy and her smile fades as she sees him staring off down the street with a confused expression. "Is there something wrong, Negi-kun?"

"No, it's nothing Konoka-san, just a funny feeling," Negi replies. "I'm sorry for being such a bother, I feel guilty for taking so much of your time today."

"Oh think nothing of it Negi-kun," Konoka smiles, "I'm having a great time with you. It's also really sweet that you're so concerned for my feelings. That makes me feel very good"

"Ko…Konoka-san…" Negi mutters, a slight blush forming on his face again.

* * *

The trio follows close by the entire time and are currently hiding behind a construction barrier. "Oh this is so romantic!" shouts a giddy Sakurako. "I'm totally jealous!"

"Is this what 'forbidden love' is like?" Madoka asks herself out loud. "Because if it is, I so want in!"

"You heard Negi!" Misa shouts. "They've done it! They've definitely done it! That's crossing way over the limits!" Thinking quickly, she dials up Asuna's cell number again, intent on letting the somewhat temperamental young woman know of this forbidden love tryst, but unfortunately for them, Asuna isn't completely alone at the moment...

* * *

Misa hangs up her phone with a sigh of relief. Ayaka, who was near Asuna when she got her second phone call from Misa, saw the picture she sent of Negi and Konoka looking very comfortable together and completely flipped, demanding that the cheerleading trio keep a close watch on the supposed couple and interfere in any way they can if either of the two gets a little too cozy with the other. Despite her elegance and beauty, the Class Representative can have a very violent temper on her that rivals that of her good friend and enjoys using her position to her advantage.

"What are we going to do about Negi and Konoka?" Misa mutters.

"It doesn't feel right if we're not cheering them on," the husky voiced girl adds, looking troubled.

"My cheerleading soul won't be on fire," Sakurako sadly adds.

Madoka nods once. "But I guess we don't have any choice since it's the Class Representative's orders."

"Alright" Misa says in resignation, "we'll do it, but that doesn't mean that it was something we wanted to do. We'll have to make sure that those two don't know who we are." In the blink of an eye, they all change into their 'convincing' disguises.

"In the name of the Mahora cheerleaders!" Sakurako says, wearing a traditional school girl uniform with her hair pulled out into twin ponytails and fake tan lotion spread onto all her exposed her skin, darkening it up a bit.

"We shall support the class president's righteous course of action!" Misa seconds, who is wearing the exact same disguise as her excitable friend.

"Why me, Kami-sama, why me?" Madoka mutters, wearing a boys school uniform and cap. "Why am I the only one dressed as a guy?"

* * *

"Come on, Asuna! We have to stop this!" Ayaka shouts as she drags her friend by her wrist towards the train station. 'I won't let you have his heart, Konoka-san!' she thinks furiously to herself, 'not without a fight I won't. This is war!'

"Why me?" Asuna complains in disbelief as she gets led away.

* * *

"Well we bought what we need." Konoka says while holding up a bag.

"Yeah," Negi agrees with a confused look, "but I never knew realized how crazy people can get around here."

As the Dean's granddaughter giggles at her shopping buddy's look, the cheerleading trio lies down in exhaustion behind some bushes nearby, all boggled down slightly by the unwilling purchases they made in order to stop Negi from buying anything for Konoka…or who they assumed he was making the purchases for. Their tired eyes widen as they hear what he has to say next. "You look tired, Konoka-san, do you want to look for a quiet spot to relax?"

The three repeat his question over and over in their heads and shout in unison, "_WHAT_?"

* * *

"Konoka-san since when…?" Ayaka asks herself out loud as she and Asuna ride the train to Harajuku. She pauses for a moment then she turns to her best friend/nemesis. "Asuna-san, you really do not have any knowledge of this supposed relationship between Negi-sensei and Konoe-san? You lived in the same room before he moved out and still…"

"Well…" Asuna hesitantly begins as she chews on her lower lip in remembrance, "Konoka was mumbling something about 'marriage' while she was sleeping…"

"M-m-m-marriage!" the blonde haired young woman stutters out, feeling a deep chill flow down her spine.

"Chill out, Class Rep," her friend says with her hands in front of her in a calming gesture, "She was probably just talking in her sleep and saying anything that popped in her head."

Ayaka calms down slightly, but it isn't enough to completely quash her suspicion and worry. "I can't help but be suspicious of her. From that photo that Kakizaki-san sent, I am quite sure that Konoka-san's feelings and intentions are quite impure!"

"Well what about you?" Asuna asks. "I mean, aren't you like madly in love with Negi or something?"

"That is different!" she vehemently replies. "My feelings, which are not the topic at hand, are completely innocent and pure!"

"Sure, whatever you say," Asuna quickly says to appease Ayaka, though she herself can't help but feel some doubts about what might be going on between her roommate and now former roommate/bedmate. 'Konoka did kiss Negi yesterday,' she thinks, 'and she did it without even knowing that she could get a card or anything. How does she really feel about him?'

* * *

"Thanks, Negi-kun!" the young Konoe gushes while walking through the park. "I've never had so much fun shopping before!"

The young instructor notices that his shopping buddy is starting to sway slightly. "Konoka-san, maybe we should sit down and rest for a while." He leads his student some nearby steps and Konoka instantly relaxes as she sits down, closing her eyes with a soft sigh.

"Awww…that's so sweet of Negi-kun!" Madoka coos as she turns to Misa, the two hiding again by some nearby bushes. "He really is an English gentleman." Their third member is currently at the train station to pick up Asuna and Ayaka, who called in advance to let them know that they will be arriving very soon.

"Oh my god, look at that." Misa suddenly says, her eyes widening. Madoka looks back and her jaw drops again at the sight of Konoka resting her head on Negi's shoulder and sleeping peacefully with a content smile.

"I've brought them," a voice from behind suddenly says. Both young women quickly around and see Sakurako, Ayaka and Asuna.

"Class Rep," the cheerleader/chorus club member starts with a nod, "you're finally here. I'm surprised to see you here too Asuna-san."

"I was brought against my will," the twin pony-tailed girl grumbles while glaring at Ayaka.

"Quiet," Misa hushes, "they're going to hear you."

"All this over shopping…" Asuna sighs, "this whole thing is probably just…" she trails off when she sees what Madoka and Misa were watching before they arrived, except Konoka has since moved her head so it is now resting on Negi's chest. The Magister Magi in training has placed his arm around the sleeping girl to keep her steady. The twin pony tailed young woman stares at the sight before her, feeling a sudden tightness in her chest. She is too shocked to do or say a single thing.

Unfortunately the same can't be said for Ayaka who is not able to contain her rage at seeing a potential rival so close to her Negi-sensei. As soon as the lovely and quite rich young woman gets to her feet, the four other young women around her quickly grabb her and pull her back down to the ground. A scuffle quickly ensues to keep the enraged girl down.

"Calm down Class Rep!" Sakurako squeaks out.

"You're going to get us caught." Madoka adds in while helping hold down Ayaka, covering her mouth to keep her from shouting or saying anything.

"I can't allow a student to rest her head on Negi-sensei's chest," the Class representative muffles out, "unless of course that student is me!"

"Konoka's so lucky," the longhaired cheerleader wistfully sighs as the girls finally manage to fully pin Ayaka down.

"You can do the same thing with your boyfriend Misa," Madoka giggles.

"Yeah," the excitable cheerleader chimes in, "I bet he wouldn't mind if you asked him nicely!"

Misa blushes deeply. "I could never be that forward with him!"

While two of the cheerleaders giggle merrily at their heavily blushing friend, Asuna intently watches her friend resting peacefully on her instructor's chest.

* * *

"Wow," Negi mutters under his breath, "she looks really cute sleeping like that. I feel kinda bad keeping her out all morning like this." He suddenly remembers how his older sister used to give him a kiss on his forehead just before he went to sleep and that would always help give him a good night's rest and have him full of energy the next day. Without a second thought, he decides to do the same for Konoka. Using his free arm, he tilts her head up from his chest and leans down to gently kiss her forehead.

* * *

"That's…!"

"…a kiss!"

"No way!"

"To take her lips while she's sleeping…"

The four girls are so shocked at Negi's forwardness that they momentarily forget about Ayaka, which of course is a huge mistake on their part. The young woman's eyes widened at their outburst about a kiss and, in an impressive showing of strength, she throws them all off of her as she stands up. "A kiss was stolen from my Negi-kun from right under my nose! I won't allow it!" She jumps out of the bushes, leaving the four stunned girls in her wake. "Hold it right there, Negi-sensei!" Ayaka shouts, getting Negi to look up in surprise.

"Ayaka-san?" Negi says in confusion as she stops in front of him, "What are you doing here Class Rep-san? Why are you out of breath?" He suddenly notices the other girls come rushing up to them, "Asuna…you girls…what are all of you doing here?"

"N-Negi," the twin pony-tailed girl stammers, "are you and Konoka really…?"

It is at this moment that Konoka decides to slowly awaken, "Uhhh…" the girl rubs her eyes and raises her head, looking around at the small crowd of friends and classmates that has gathered. "Class Rep…Asuna…everyone else…why are you guys here?"

Negi looks down at the young Konoe and says, "Sorry Konoka-san, but it looks like they found out somehow."

The Dean's granddaughter shakes her head with a small smile, "It's no problem Negi-kun. Even though it was supposed to be a surprise, it's alright."

"Going to be a surprise…" Ayaka mutters while a vein begins to throb on her forehead.

"So…you guys really are together?" Asuna asks, feeling the tightness in her chest again.

"Together? Oh no, nothing like that," Konoka calmly replies, though she does wish it were true.

The young Magi reaches inside the bag his most recent probationary partner was carrying and pulls out a small wrapped gift. "I was going to give it to you later, but here you go."

"But my birthday isn't until next week," Asuna mutters as she accepts the gift, "What is it?"

"It's not a birthday gift," he replies with a smile, "it's a thank you gift, for letting me stay in your dorm room and being such a good friend."

"Huh?" Ayaka says, a confused expression spreading across her face while the cheerleading trio all pale at this unexpected revelation.

"I really didn't know what to get you so I asked Konoka-san to help me look," Negi elaborates further while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"A music box with your favorite tune," the raven-haired youth finishes. "My gift was getting to spend the morning with Negi and go shopping."

"Really?" Ayaka says, feeling completely relieved that everything was a complete misunderstanding.

"Oh crap," Sakurako mutters as she and her two friends share a look before rushing back to the bushes and grabbing the merchandise they bought while trying to stop their instructor from supposedly buying anything for Konoka.

"Negi-sensei, don't forget about your other gifts!" Misa shouts as she shoves the things her and her friends bought into Asuna's hands.

"Here you are Asuna-san, Negi-sensei also got you some dumb bells…and matching outfits for you and Konoka-san," the husky voiced girl says.

"T-Thank you so much, Negi…" Asuna replies as tears of happiness form in the corners of her eyes, "I'm very grateful."

Negi scratches the back of his head in both confusion and embarrassment, "Um…it's no problem Asuna."

Behind Negi and Konoka, the three Mahora cheerleaders make an attempt to sneak away but stop cold as they hear Asuna's calm, cool voice say, "Hold it right there." Ayaka looks at Negi and Konoka and asks, "So it wasn't a secret date, right?"

The now teenaged instructor cocks his head to the side. "A date?"

"No," Konoka replies, "we weren't on a date, just me helping Negi-kun shopping." She looks away for a moment to hide the look of disappointment in her face.

Ayaka turns back to face the now very nervous cheerleading trio. "You three better have a good explanation…"

The girls all sweatdrop heavily and each give Ayaka a nervous chuckle before they turn tail and run away, the Class Representative quickly giving chase. "Get back here!" she angrily shouts.

"We're really sorry Class Rep," Misa apologizes, looking behind her while still running full steam.

"Yeah," her perpetually cheerful partner in crime adds, "it was just a little misunderstanding!"

Not getting a response from their superior, Madoka decides to change tactics. "Please don't hurt us!"

"I promise you three nothing!" Ayaka shouts as she increases her speed, much to the horror of the trio she is in pursuit of.

Negi, Asuna and Konoka all watch on with identical sweatdrops on the back of their heads. They all look at each other and laugh nervously.

* * *

Some time later, Negi returns back home. Right after he closes the door and turns around, he finds himself face to face with Shizuna. "Good evening Negi-kun," she calmly greets, though the young man can tell that she is upset about something.

"Sh-Shizuna-san, good evening," he replies back as he side steps away from his advisor and enters the living room.

"You sure took your time Negi-kun," the slightly older woman off-handedly comments, though her tone doesn't quite hide her displeasure.

"Yeah, it was a very busy…and strange day," he replies before bowing deeply. "Sorry for making you wait for so long."

"So have you thought about your answer?" Shizuna asks, reminding Negi of the question she had asked him earlier today. Getting a blank look in response, Shizuna quickly realizes that the young man has forgotten and decides to bluntly ask, "Will you go out with me to the Golden Saucer?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's notes**: This is the revised version of chapter four. There weren't too many changes to be made here, but some grammatical errors that needed to be fixed. Like I had said before, this entire chapter was written by my co-author and she did a great job but she added in pretty much every part of that particular story-line and a lot of it wasn't changed from it's original version…pretty much the parts with the cheerleading trio's calls to Asuna and such. I know this happened earlier than it was supposed to but since one major element of Negima has been changed, a lot of things would change as well. In the next chapter which I am currently working on, you will see some more of my taking some of the later events and pushing them either forward or back some to work better with the story-line. Enjoy! – _lighthawkdemon_

Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon **(at) **Y!**


End file.
